marble_hornetsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Entry 24
Las cámaras de la casa de Jay rebelan que algunas puertas no siempre llevan al mismo lugar... Resumen Esta entry muestra imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad de casa de Jay. Después de irse a dormir, se levanta y se va de la habitación. Pero de algún modo, la cámara de la sala de estar (la cual apunta a la puerta de su dormitorio) no muestra a Jay entrar en ella. Dos horas después, vuelve a la habitación, se mete en la cama, y anota que no se acuerda de lo que pasó durante esa noche. Teorías y Observaciones *Jay sigue el consejo mostrado en Warning. "Stay Home...Be Alone" (Quédate en casa... Solo). *En el segundo 00:20, hay una posibilidad de que Operator esté en la sala de estar. *En la puerta de Jay hay lo que parece ser la silueta de una persona apuntando hacia él. Se ve muy bien en el minuto 01:07. Quizás sea mera coincidencia. Los Tiempos *Al final, durante la comparación de las cámaras, el timestamp de la imagen en la sala del ordenador está desincronizado 3 segundos del timestamp seleccionado. El Audio *El audio suena muy bajo, la música se escucha durante todo el vídeo sin cambiar, o ser cortada cuando el vídeo muestra una habitación diferente. *La música distorsionada podría ser la de un piano, una canción de alguna película antigua, o una marcha de la Marina, a poco volumen. Si el último caso es cierto, podría estar relacionado con algunos vídeos anteriores de Totheark. Podría ser también que hubieran varias canciones sonando a la vez. *El audio parece estar manipulado cuidadosamente: podemos escuchar como la puerta ser abre y se cierra claramente, pero no como Jay se acuesta en la cama. El Televisor *Las imágenes del televisor son extrañas, y en el minuto 1:42 parece mostrar una cara. Esto puede estar conectado al hecho de que Jay se vaya de su habitación y no aparezca; la "cara" aparece casi al instante de que Jay desaparece de la habitación. La "cara" podría ser la de Jay, la máscara, una calavera, la cara de Operator (aunque la imagen aparenta ojos, así que es poco probable) *Hay cierta especulación sobre lo que aparece en la pantalla del televisor al minuto 00:36 que quizás sea la cara de Operator. *Las imágenes que muestra el televisor podrían ser de otras partes de la casa de Jay, o de la parte exterior de la casa. La luz de algunas imágenes parecen como las que provocan las farolas de las calles, *Las imágenes podrían ser algún tipo de hipnotismo. Jay mira la tele antes de ir a su habitación, aparece una distorsión, tose y ocurre su extraña desparición. La Teletransportación *Jay seems unbothered by it, and doesn't appear to be acting strangely either when he gets up to leave, or when he returns two hours later. *El hecho que Jay aparentemente se teletransporta es parecido a la Entry #23, donde parece teletransportarse a través de puertas a habitaciones no conjuntas. También hay algunos indicios de que el tiempo es alterado en la Entry #23, lo cual podría estar pasando, teóricamente, también en esta Entry. *Podría ser, que Jay se hubiera teletransportado o que la puerta fuera un portal, incluso que la habitación en sí se hubiera teletransportado, ya que el resto de su casa sigue igual. Pero, hay algo que hace creer que el sonido que hace la puerta al cerrarse se oye en la cámara de la habitación de la sala de estar. Especulaciones Galería Jay entry 24.JPG|Jay saliendo por la puerta de su dormitorio (Derecha), cámara de seguridad de la sala de estar mostrando la puerta del dormitorio de Jay (Izquierda) Operator entry 24.JPG|Operator en la sala de estar de Jay (segundo 00:20 de la Entry) Silueta apuntando a Jay entry 24.JPG|Silueta en la puerta de la habitación de Jay (minuto 1:07) Bibliografía y Webgrafía *http://marblehornets.wikidot.com/the-entries (Traducido) *http://marblehornets.wikidot.com/entry-24 (Traducido) *http://theslenderman.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_MarbleHornets_Entries#Entry_.2324 (Traducido) Categoría:Entrys Categoría:Línea del tiempo Categoría:Primera Temporada